


The Cherry Blossoms are Olive Coloured?!

by Chelsbey



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Shrek (Movies), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, High School, Love, M/M, Romance, Shoujo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsbey/pseuds/Chelsbey
Summary: At the esteemed DreamTendo academy, freshman Tingle begins his three years of study. Determined to not let anything get in his way, he throws himself headfirst into an adventure of paper cuts and study hours! But the school’s delinquent, Shrek, whose legendary status reaches outside the schools walls, catches Tingle’s eye. Oh no! Will Tingle have to choose between the perfect high school romance or his education!
Relationships: Norville “Shaggy” Rogers/Tingle, Shrek/Tingle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Cherry Blossoms are Olive Coloured?!

“Doki doki . . . My heart is going a thousand miles an hour!” Tingle lamented as he approached the gate of his new school. Finally, he was a first year high school student at DreamTendo Academy, the most prestigious high school in the district! Tingle had worked tirelessly everyday to make his way in front of those gates, and he wasn’t going to let anyone take these next precious years from him! He psyched himself up, he was ready for this!

Heart pounding, blood rushing to his ears, he straightened his school uniform and began to enter those shiny silver gates. His hands, turning white after holding his school bag tightly to his chest, became even slicker with sweat as his new leather shoes stomped across the pavement. His green jumpsuit stuck to every inch of him, from his arms to his head, and he was confident of it underneath his school skirt and shirt. He felt empowered, strong, that it was his time to shine. The emerald hues of the suit reflected in the sun, radiating vibrance on the other students walking past him. The brilliant green was only overpowered by one other colour, a soft olive shade of the nearest student to Tingle. He gasped. Was . . . Was this really HIM? Tingle had heard rumours about this student, but to see him this early . . .

Tingle gawked at the young male, stopping in his tracks to admire the lad. A vape pen dangling between his lips, school jacket open and billowing in the breeze, he was every high schoolers dream delinquent crush. The gentle falling of sakura petals cascading around the rebel, creating a look of gentleness around an otherwise tough exterior. The chocolatey hues of his eyes burrowed into Tingle’s soul. His mouth agape at this seemingly perfect student. Tingle glanced at his ears, they looked like antenna. Maybe those antenna would pick up the Tingle-signals his heart was sending out . . . ! 

Gawking, mouth wide open, Tingle was purely in awe at the punk. Noticing Tingle’s staring, the delinquent faced Tingle. His little onion hairs sticking out the top of his head reminded Tingle of the small hairs on his own head, underneath his emerald jumpsuit. Chuckling at the freshman, the mystery rebel walked up to Tingle. Placing a hand under his chin, and speaking in a thick Scottish accent,

“With a mouth open like that you’re bound to catch flies.”

He shut Tingle’s mouth with delicate movement from his gigantic green hands. Tingle knew this student was tender with a tough exterior, and at that moment Tingle became determined to see through the cracks of mask. The rebel began to walk away.

“W-wait!” Tingle shouted to the man’s back, causing him to stop in his massive track. “Um . . . W-whats your name?”

A deep throaty chuckle followed. 

“The name’s Shrek. See ya, Freshie.” 

With a nonchalant wave, he was off, into the esteemed corridors of DreamTendo Academy.

Tingle worked hard to get into this school, his dream school. He wasn’t about to let these next three years of education and learning go to waste. But who said a high school romance couldn’t happen here, too?

Next time: meeting bad guy Shaggy Rogers at orientation! Uh oh, is that a love triangle I smell?


End file.
